fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordor Perception
|rōmaji=Morudōru Pēruseppushon |type=Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Eye Magic Ancient Spell |user=Various }} Mordor Perception ( , Morudōru Pēruseppushon; lit. "Demonic God's All-Seeing Eye") is a rather useful variation of Eye Magic, something only wielded by the most skilled of mages because of its overall capabilities requiring an immense source of power to properly invoke; it's typically seen as a form of Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic because of the aforementioned. Due to its age, it's considered to be an Ancient Spell — one of the few that's not classified as Lost Magic in lieu of its incredulous powers. It's alternatively referred to as the "Diabolical Truth Visualization" (暴悪無類真視覚化, Bōakumuruima Shikakuka), allowing its wielder to view everything in its full splendor — regardless of how gruesome or offensive, it may be. Overview Mordor of Perception is considered to be one of the rarer forms of Eye Magic, having existed for a long period and predating most other forms of its brethren; in fact, due to its rather simplistic usage — it served as the foundation for other variations, which are rather known to be complex because of its larger range of capabilities. The only reason this variation is considered to be one of the more powerful ones is because of how much magic it uses as a compensation of its overall range, something that the others are incapable of due to the stress of magical power said variants put on the eyes whenever in use. Thus, only mages with high levels of magical power or well-seasoned individuals with incredulously flawless control over their own power are able to utilize this magic effectively; such a condition tends to separate the more experienced mages from those deemed weaker. One of the many signs that a user is able to invoke this variation is through the sigil that appears in either one of or both eyes whenever it's cast; the more detailed the sigil, the greater proficiency the person has with this magic, affording them more capabilities than others. It takes many years to make their sigil more complex, as the training methods in doing so ranges from user to user. Like all forms of Eye Magic, the user must delicately flow a great degree of magical power to their eyes in order to properly cast, lest they cause a sudden overflow which can cause severe ocular damage, possibly leading to blindness or having their eyes explode from their sockets inducing gruesome degrees of pain. When the proper degree of magical energy is maintained, a sigil of the user design appears which proceeds to create a much larger copy of itself in the heavens above, using the stray eternano in the atmosphere as a conduit and a source of stabilization. The magical eye projection is connected to the actual optic sight of its caster via. the sigil, allowing the caster to see whatever it sees without fail. Since the eye isn't real, it can't be damaged and can only be nullified should the user will it; it can't also be perceived by others, with the exception of other Eye Magic users — specifically those on the caster's level. This makes the magic rather advantageous for espionage, as it can't be sensed or seen by normal means, making the actions of the target(s) all the easier to view by the user. The overall purpose of this magic is for enhanced visualization of the landscape in superb detail, nothing more. The larger the eye, the greater the range of which the user can view. Apparently, through the magical eye the user is also able to see through objects — similar to x-ray vision, regardless of the situation; this allows them to see hidden objects or situations normally imperceivable to the naked eye. This can also act as a form of sensing, detailing the given properties, volumes, and the number of magical powers within the vicinity — giving the caster the overall estimation of the target(s)' capabilities, allowing them to prepare beforehand. It's said that this magic's prowess is fully seen when used with both eyes, increasing the range to almost godlike proportions — allowing them to view various landscapes and events at the same time; this could be rather dangerous for those with little experience with this magic, as the overload of information taken in can cause severe brain and ocular damage. Aside from the large magical cost, it's unknown what other weaknesses pertain to this magic. It's often commented that the magic is considered to be "invincible" — remaining unbeaten by its brethren, although such accusations are often questioned. Trivia *This is basically based on the use of Irene's Eye Magic to view the surroundings, which parallel to a certain infamous series — part of the article's name making it rather obvious. Category:Eye Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Free Use